Rat brain neurotransmitter receptors are being studied. There are circadian rhythms in neurotransmitter receptors in relatively discrete brain regions, as well as in whole "forebrain." In cerebral cortical adrenergic receptors there are circadian rhythms which are related to circadian rhythms in a functional response to receptor activation, such as the production of cyclic AMP (cAMP).